


独普：压抑

by LuckyJoker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyJoker/pseuds/LuckyJoker
Summary: 1948.9.20 德意志联邦共和国成立。1948.10.7 德意志民主共和国成立。自二战结束伊始，我非常思念哥哥。非常、非常。——摘自《路德维希日记》
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	独普：压抑

**Author's Note:**

> 小土豆学哥哥写日记系列.txt

路德维希在会场看见阔别近十年之久的兄长，心脏像被剜开了个口子，血淋淋地疼。兄长远远站着，神情是前所未有的冷漠，猩红的眼睛像被西伯利亚的寒风冻成了毫无生气的两颗石头，目光漠不关心、漫无目的地投在某个没人的地方。二战给德意志带来的怆痛是毁灭性的，但拜阿尔弗雷德膨胀的虚荣和野心所赐，他搭上了马歇尔计划的快车，得以迅速地恢复——何况兄长为他留下的国土有着帝国最好的底子。关于伊利亚与他专横的上司众说纷纭，但看兄长瘦削的模样显然传闻至少一半属实，他们是红色的吸血鬼，以贫弱者的、农民的血液为食，养肥永不知足的工业机器。  
他沉默地站在原地，英法等强国不屑来与他应酬，他在北约中地位想来微妙而尴尬，两个阵营的对立更使他不能冲上去给兄长一个结实的熊抱，他们远远站着，国土分明属于同源却又犹如远隔天涯海角。香槟的味道令他作呕。仿佛充满了黏腻的血腥气。他知道这是他们挑起浩劫的代价。但他仍无法虔诚地安于现状地忏悔，有关兄长的一切凿着他的脏器，其痛楚尤胜愧对他的子民。  
等他回过神来，兄长消失在了视野里。他突感一阵迫切，匆匆地举杯向在西方阵营如鱼得水的阿尔弗雷德举杯致意暂时缺席，穿过与大厅相比格外寂静沉闷的狭长廊道，直奔洗手间。华丽但难掩阴森的长廊中，他皮鞋落地，叩出步履匆匆的铿锵声响，恐惧而期盼地，他推开了虚掩的门。  
兄长站在镜子前，附身端详其中瘦而憔悴的倒影，听到不速之客的到来偏头，以熟悉但苍白的活力冲他咧了咧嘴，欢快地说：“阿西，好久不见。”  
路德维希没有吭声，但那一刹那他的眼泪近乎涌出来，他像归巢的鸟——尽管他这只“雏鸟”已经比养大他的“老鹰”大得多了，快步走上前，把兄长紧紧搂进了怀里，当脸颊接触到银发柔软的触感，鼻端闻到兄长的气息，受伤的野兽似的，他开始低声呜咽。兄长身体僵硬了一瞬，但很快又软化下来，努力使自己瘦到凸出的骨头不至于硌得他过于难受，手指轻轻捏着他的后颈，用哄小时候的他入睡时一样温柔的语气说：“好啦，好啦，不要太难过，乖小孩。本大爷不还是好好的？”  
如是往日，被兄长这么当幼稚小孩哄骗路德维希一定会深恶痛绝。但长期分离使这肉麻的相处模式都分外奢侈起来，想来苦于表达情感的路德维希静静地抱了兄长一会儿，随后摸了摸兄长的脸颊，轻轻地亲了亲他。蓝眼睛总是充斥着的焦躁、压抑与痛苦如雪水一般化开。基尔伯特同样用猩红的眼珠子盯着他，神色有些讶异，脸上病恹恹的色彩仿佛都因弟弟亲密的举动淡了许多，路德维希看见他迟疑地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“阿西，你知道吗？”基尔伯特慢腾腾地说，眨了眨眼睛，“你只是最小的时候，什么也不懂的时候主动亲过你伟大的无所不能的强悍的哥哥。”这带有熟悉配方的长串定语令路德维希有些黑线，他情绪平稳下来了，嘴角有些笑意，这使他严峻肃穆的脸色前所未有的软化、柔和，他无奈地问：“哥哥，你在指责我吗？”  
“不，阿西，本大爷从不舍得指责你！”基尔伯特语速飞快而激动地大叫了一句，他冷冻的红瞳孔如有炽烈的火焰在冰下燃烧，下一秒他粗鲁地拽住弟弟笔挺西装的领子，砰的一下将他拖入一个狭小逼仄的厕所隔间，将门摔的震天响。路德维希根本没做抵抗，亦或是他从未想过抵抗他的兄长，否则即便是健康强盛的普鲁士也未必拽得动已如小山般结实高大的德意志，他愣愣地被摔坐在马桶盖上，看着脸颊潮红，眼冒饿狼般绿光的兄长（见鬼，红瞳孔的确给他看出了绿光！）嘴唇蠕动了几下：“哥……哥……”  
“本大爷被你亲硬了，”基尔伯特喘了口气，动作粗鲁地扯开自己的领带，死死盯着因这变故而呆若木鸡的弟弟，“天知道我他妈有多想你的大、鸡、鸡？”  
直到基尔伯特动作利索到比得上随时都准备换装上马的紧张时期地解开皮带，路德维希还维持着裂开的表情，他脑子实在一团浆糊，想不明白兄弟情深、兄友弟恭的久别重逢本应是催人泪下的一幕，是怎么异变成干柴烈火的。格外令他想骂脏话的是，兄长显然孱弱的身体解起衣服来仍帅气到使他目不转睛，对方在他面前显然还是个盛气凌人的条顿骑士，赤裸着的条顿骑士。  
“不……不……”他嘴里咕哝着试图往后退，肩背哐地撞上了马桶冰冷的瓷砖。他不像这样干哥哥，至少现在不行，哥哥身体是肉眼可见的虚弱，路德维希·贝什米特在他哥哥面前永远保有温柔体贴的“良心”。  
“好的，路德维希！”基尔伯特边大叫边蹲下身来，在他腿间不悦地瞪视他，路德维希痛苦地想“好的，现在只要有人路过洗手间门口就能听到里面在上演什么限制级真人秀了。”“我现在要职责你了！你就这样对待你在西伯利亚、波罗的海吃雪的哥哥？你以为本大爷是你一个连接吻都算不上的嘴唇一碰能打发的？首相在上，知道你胆敢如此保不准还要用靴尖狠狠踹你可爱的小屁股——”  
首相若是知道这场浩劫，知道你和我搞在一起，只会气得掀开棺材板开枪！  
路德维希额角青筋暴起，但驳斥的话被明显有些神经质的兄长的下一个举动扼杀在了喉咙里。对方神情透着仿佛血腥未消的执拗，粗鲁地扒下他弟弟所有的裤子，远古部落生殖器崇拜似的，渴求地毫不犹豫地含住路德维希早在他脱上衣开始就已不受意志控制勃起的阴茎。这一切太过火了。路德维希抽了一口冷气，生理的快感与心理的抗拒迫使他的指腹深深陷入了兄长凌乱的银发，不知道抓住这颗高傲的头颅更深地摁向自己的私处还是拒绝地推开，湿热的口腔与灵活的舌头刺激着他已麻木了数十年的与性交有关的神经，他恍惚间想起他们离别前的最后一次交媾，那是在神圣不可侵犯的国会大厦，惨痛的失败的预兆扰动了双方的心神，他们不是未失败过而是未如此惨烈地失败过，兄长反常的沉默与一意孤行令他心中不祥预感膨大到近乎爆裂，他愠怒着兄长的固执已见与自己的无力改变，平生第一次的朝兄长扬起了拳头，像头发怒的狮子，两人痛苦地厮打在一起，最后变为兄长默许的“强暴”。元首在地下室扣动子弹穿透罪恶一生的太阳穴的扳机的那一刻，他发泄在兄长湿热的体内，抚摸着凝视着兄长遍布细小疤痕的脊背，大滴大滴滚烫的眼泪啪嗒落下，在白皙的躯干上积出小小的水洼。兄长少有的温柔地说：“阿西，你知道的，我一直爱你”，标志性的“本大爷”的自称淹没在他仿佛流动着缄默而炽热的岩浆的双眼里了。  
1947年2月25日，“盟军管制委员会”决议解散普鲁士，兄长栖身的国度、尊荣无匹的身份就此灭亡，种种骇人听闻的暴行加诸于其源远流长且臭名昭著的军国主义，四百年来遍布苦难与荣光的峥嵘岁月统统融入纳粹十二年恶臭的脓血。审判结果宣布的那一刻，他惊恐到差点因 哥哥随之而来的消弭于无形惨叫哭号、仪态尽失。  
但兄长没有。他仍好好地站在被告席位上，被带离的那一刻，尽管脸色苍白，但仍有心思冲已站起来的他笑了笑，鲜活的红色瞳孔令他胸腔滚沸，仿佛将扑腾出千千万万雀跃欢腾的蝴蝶。  
他无奈地叹气，原本有些推拒的手转而向上用力，抬起哥哥因不正常偏执而发红的脸庞，他看见自己丑陋狰狞的性器由此更深地顶入哥哥喉咙深处，对方没什么血色的嘴唇长得更开、滴出透明的津液，猩红色的桀骜的眼睛因痛苦与快意亮得如在燃烧，像是真切地从冰天雪地里活了过来。切肤之痛与复得之欢灼痛这路德维希的身心，他感到被欺骗般的恼怒，审判前数夜他如坠无底深渊的绝望与审判后如附骨之蛆如影随行的苦痛思念使他长时间地陷入梦魇，血火纷飞的战场、尸山血海的壕沟、化为光点一触即散的兄长，重逢后他的温柔与怜惜却如纵容了兄长专横任性，对方曾专注地倾听过他的意见吗？“大普鲁士的小德意志”，永远在普鲁士羽翼庇护下的“小德意志”！  
他眼前发红，几乎要凌虐的渴望掌控。兄长正用那曾狡诈凶狠，在欧罗巴纵横捭阖的机敏的舌头舔着他的龟头，动作起初很生疏，但在不断娴熟。他揪住兄长的脑袋迫使他后仰，抽出浸透了唾液的湿淋淋的性器，怒涨的龟头拍打在对方因瘦削而有些凹陷的脸上，留下湿粘的前液。  
“阿西……”兄长恳求地说，对这举动的侮辱性置之不理。路德维希冷漠地看着他，猛地站了起来，把他的兄长摁在冰冷的门板上，他的手指探入宽松的西装裤，摸到兄长开合的有些湿了的肛口，咬紧嘴唇草草地扩张了几下，随后将阴茎埋入久违的紧热的甬道。兄长在被进入的那一刻像是神志终于恢复了清醒，他双手撑在门板上，哆嗦着压抑地喘气，在前列腺时隔数十年被操到的那一刻浑身发麻，宛如个不经干的老家伙般糟糕透顶地射在了裤裆里，他声音颤巍巍地骂了句“操”。  
“爽吗，基尔伯特？”他弟弟低沉的声音如下达战争命令般冷酷，罕有的逾越的称呼让他甬道局促不安地收紧，独裁者，路德维希的独裁恶习还没改掉，该送这不知好歹的东西上军事法庭——他在心里半开玩笑地咒骂，“独裁者”对他的沉默与喘气不满，竟然凶神恶煞地掌掴了一记他的屁股，刺痛与臀肉浪潮般起伏，颤动的羞耻使他难以自禁地低声呻吟。好吧，他被他弟弟干得很爽，爽到眼前发花。路德维希沉闷的干他，阴茎插入又抽离，动作带有不加迟疑的发泄性的凶狠，但基尔伯特着迷于这样，唯有痛苦能使他感到活着，他失去知觉太久了。  
路德维希抽出阴茎，将他扭了过来，汗水从额角滴落，湛蓝的眼睛盯着他，基尔伯特知道他在害怕什么，自己在湛蓝中的倒影颓丧而孱弱，路德维希万分恐惧，恐惧自己只是一个早该烟消云散的亡灵。他忠诚的善良的弟弟总是坚持不了太久施暴的行径，那蓝眼睛里颤动着懊悔与不安，基尔伯特有些怕他再度像个小孩子一样掉金豆子，说实话他养大的孩子小时候明明都只会面瘫而不会抽抽噎噎。如果路德维希知道他内心理所当然到无可救药的想法一定会忍住痛苦再狠狠干他一顿，基尔伯特作为一个兄长自大自我的本质由此可见一斑。  
“普鲁士早就灭亡在1871年，老威廉知道加冕就是一场光荣的自杀。”基尔伯特平淡地说，猩红的眼睛里闪动着恶意而嘲弄的光，“英国美国佬欲盖弥彰的决议只是在侮辱‘尸体’，阿西。”路德维希抿紧嘴唇，手臂收紧，死死搂住兄长的腰，生怕他下一秒就化成飞灰了。  
“你不仅是本大爷的‘肋骨’，德意志诞生在普鲁士的骨血里。本大爷早就融解在了你的身体里，作为你的一部分而非一个独立的公国存在。”基尔伯特的手按上弟弟滚烫的胸膛，年轻蓬勃的心脏在有力地跃动，他眨了眨眼睛，试图为自己不顾不管的担罪之举辩解，阿西永远不会知道他也是在审判后才看清自己存在的，永远不会，他在阿西面前永远得是那个运筹帷幄、无所不能的兄长。“你他妈非要本大爷说那么露骨？！”他为弟弟沉默的反应感到焦躁与不悦，他愤怒地大吼，这时倒显得很有精神，“我不会死！只要德意志存在，普鲁士就会存在！你他妈的路德维希，别傻愣着了，操我！”他伸手就捏住了由他看着从“小土豆”长成大家伙的坚硬玩意儿，不耐烦地要往自己屁股里塞，路德维希脸色发青，事实上新站并没有意识到在想清他的存在并为之庆幸后的自己在气的是他死不悔改的专制独裁，比如现在对他生殖器的暴力“征用”。他深深吸了一口气，忽然野蛮地抬起兄长的双腿，使它们牢牢夹住自己，双手稳当地托住对方饥渴的屁股。兄长明显轻了许多的重量，使他的心再度抽搐了一下，好的，失去底线的路德维希再也起不起来了，他捏了捏兄长臀部，唯一一处还有些肉乎的地方，沉重地叹气，骨节粗大、宽厚温暖的手把两片软肉掰开，将阴茎挺了进去。兄长满意地哼哼，眯着眼睛拍了拍他的脸颊以示夸奖，他眉头紧锁，又无语又热烈地吻住兄长的嘴唇，那里面还残留着他自己私处的气息但他不在乎，不再浅尝辄止的，他深深地吻着兄长以表达自己压抑了许久的感情，把兄长亲硬算不了什么，他愿意试试用自己的舌头“强奸 ”兄长的舌头，把他亲射。  
基尔伯特的脊背紧贴在门板上，身后的凉意与身前的热源刺激得他一直打战。说实话，这个姿势配上阿西凶悍的性能力使他少有的赧然，并不是谁都有听着碰肉与门板的哐当声还面色如常的厚脸皮。好在他也不知道过爽之后会叫成什么样的呻吟被阿西滚烫的舌头堵在喉咙里，他快要被亲的窒息了。  
等路德维希在他体内注射完种子，双腿落地的时候，基尔伯特还在哆嗦，但确实爽的他满面红潮。路德维希又亲了亲他的脸颊、乱糟糟的发顶，温和地说：“哥哥，等我接你回来。”  
“行”，基尔伯特痛快地说，“本大爷已经想好回去后怎么折腾你了！”  
“……”

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：
> 
> ①注释：Ⅰ.“光荣的自杀”
> 
> 明天是我一生当中最不快乐的一天。我们会把普鲁士的王位抬进坟墓。——威廉一世  
> Ⅱ.“首相”：俾斯麦“让德国融入普鲁士而非让普鲁士融入德意志”  
> Ⅲ.“倾听”：  
> 吹爆谢前籽老师的手书/  
> Bye Bye Beautiful 歌词  
> I need to die to feel alive  
> Did you ever read what I wrote to you  
> Did you ever listen to what we played  
> Did you ever let in what the world said  
> How blind can you be don’t you see  
> you choose the wrong road but we’ll be waiting  
> Ⅳ.“肋骨”：亚当肋骨造出夏娃
> 
> ②1989年11月9日，聚集在柏林墙附近的人们拆除了这道阻隔统一希望的高墙。欢呼声、抽泣声中，无数分别数十年、受冷战折磨的人们紧紧相拥。路德维希敏捷地爬上残垣断壁向东柏林张望，严肃的脸上露出少年般喜悦的笑。他飞奔向人海中的兄长，像行星奔向太阳。


End file.
